


Love Of A Good Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Becker is tired of being gossiped about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Of A Good Man  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Becker is tired of being gossiped about.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Fall From Grace  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker knows there's been gossip and speculation about who he pissed off to end up on some babysitting assignment. To be fair he initially thought he'd be standing guard over some scientists. He wishes he could tell them what he actually does and why he was chosen for this job.

"Brooding again?"

"Just trying to think of an excuse for Callum's stag night. Not in the mood."

"Don't blame you. There were lots of rumours about me falling out of favour."

Becker hugs James. "At least we know the truth."

"Let me distract you, love."

They start with a kiss.


End file.
